My Own Hell - English
by natdomingues
Summary: After a war between werewolves and vampires that resulting in a possible death of Hope, Klaus and Hayley are searching for thei children since then. Adopted by a lawyer and a historian, Hope lives in California and when, in a accident, triggered her course, she knew that the that things were worse than she thought and that she had to find her parents.


Huntington Beach, Califórnia. 2032.

I.

It´s July and is doing very, very hot. It´s kind impossible to want walk around the streets, and the only place cool around here, is the beach. I spend my firts weekends of vacations at home, under the covers, sweating heavily and drinking plenty of water, not to mentio my sneezing every five minutes. I didn´t know how this happened, but anyway, after all those days doing nothing and without seeing my friends, now I´m so much better. I had just gratuated at the University of California, Los Angeles, and I have a lot to celebrate.

But first I needed to get out of my bed.

At least, today was not the day of the full moon, what means that anything could weake me, unless these fucking virus in my body. As soon as I opened the the curtain, my eyes had to blink a few times so I could see the beach in front of me. My mom said I was suck bad, but at the time I didn´t put much faith... I think she was right.

I took the pink nigthdress printed with colorful peppers and put a with bikini. Was doing a such sun outside and I was crazy to enter in the sea. Yes, my part vampire hate the water, but my werewolf genes and my witch blood love it. The water gives me a delicious sense of freedo and gives me energy sice I contact one of nature´s elements.

Before I get out the room, I brushed my teeth, I sprayed smell good and held my hair in a ponytail. If I gave luck, and the way that day looked good as I thought, my sister would have gone to work.

She and I get along well sometimes 'cause we had the same age but the fact I´m a werewolf was always among us. My parents, Angelina and Ted, adopted me when I was two, and they say they found me on a road in New Orleans, where they had gone to visit a couple of friends. With all that had happened – Ange lost a baby, my sister´s twin -, they took me and I went to live in California, far from where I thought my biological family were.

But the problems showed up by the time I was five years, when I started to like smell blood, I didn´t fell like drinking but was really tasty. With seven years I was able to move things without touch them; I felt the energy inside my body when I walk barefoot on the earth, or entered the sea, and in a little time I learned to light up candles with my thought.

My dad, a historian and teacher at the Berkeley University, in San Francisco, start to take a occult course when all this starting happening, so when I went to him to tell what happened to me, he spend all the night reading a mythology book. Werewolfs and witches that existed even before the feudalism, one was servant of nature, the other was a curse but nothing else came close to the vampires that came years later.

A witch, Esther, made a spell to turn her childrens into imortals, to protect them from the werewolf that lived around. But she didn´t have any ideia about the monsters that they would became years later, with the bloodlust, they killed entire villages, terrorized residents and continued they vampire line over the centuries.

They were the Originals.

And one of them, Niklaus Mikaelson, was my father. When I ask how my dad knew this, he said it was obvious. Klaus, besides being the original hybrid, half vampire, half werewolf, also had witch blod when he was human because of his mother. Besides the informations, I have no ideia where he could be, or If he knew I was alive and sadder still, I knew nothing about my mother.

When my father told me about the werewolf gene, he warned me about the care that I need to take to not activate my part wolf, I couldn´t kill. And this become a big problem when, with fifteen, I began to be a grumpy teenager, stressed and willing to hit everybody. My mom said I was revealing the characteristics of my sign, bull, but I knew it wasn´t like that.

I remeber being in a high school party, my first grade, and then happened. A girl, Maddie, was flirting with this guy I used to like, and after drinking too much vodka, I went to her taking satisfaction. Obviously I was wront, I had nothing with the guy, but I was so drunk and so angry, I ended up pulling her hair and banging her head in a fire extintguisher. She died minutes later.

My mom, a laywer, got me not arrested and claim that was legitimate defense, although it was not true, and I did a year of comunities works. But the firts problem came a month later, at the first night with full moon.

The pain was extreme, my bones seemed to break one by one and the I lost control. But then I learned that, unlike other ordinaries werewolfs, I could choose when to turno, a vantage of being a tribrid.

"Hope?", I hear my mom´s voice. She was in front of the stove and was using her apron "I´m a hot mom", and she was preparing pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Do you wanna some help? You know how good I´m in the kitchen", I laughed, "Aj is out?"

"Yes", she smiled, "Are you guys still fighting?"

I put three plates on the round white table knowing that my father would come sooner or later, and would eat somethint, and then I put the glasses. My mom was finishing the scrambled eggs when I passed the pancakes into a plate, picked the pineapple juice and the honey.

"Yes, you know why. She hates me", I said.

"You know that´s not true. You have totally opposite signs, it´s clear that run counter to each other but she loves you."

My mom and her history with signs.

"She´s enjalous of me, actually", I laughed, sitting in the chair. She sat on my side, "I mean, I know that there´s vampire-witches and vampire-werewolves, but I never read something about a vampire-werewolfe-witch. It´s not my fault and I didn´t turnet into a vampire yet you know. She is crazy, that´s it.

According to what my dad had read, I had vampire blood in my body since I was burn, but he would only work in case I die. This would make me in a sucking blood, I will lose my powers and woulde become a hybrid. For now, my vampire blood can cure humans and as I´m a werewolf witch, I imagine that I had a long life ahead.

"Discretion is you strong point, I know", my mom said, putting her hand over mine "You must be the best vampire ever inhabited this planet, I´m sure."


End file.
